Viacom: Slime Wars/Franchises
Here's the list of franchises for Viacom: Slime Wars. Paramount Pictures *''Forrest Gump'' *''Star Trek'' *''Mission: Impossible'' *''Beverly Hills Cop'' *''World War Z'' *''War of the Worlds'' *''Betty Boop and Friends'' *''Screen Songs'' *''Color Classics'' *''Hunky and Spunky'' *''Modern Madcaps'' *''The American Beauty'' *''The Love Parade'' *''Feet First'' *''The Blue Angel'' *''The Smiling Lieutenant'' *''Shanghai Express'' *''One Hour with You'' *''A Farewell to Arms'' *''She Done Him Wrong'' *''Cleopatra'' *''Father Brown, Detective'' *''The Lives of a Bengal Lancer'' *''Ruggles of Red Gap'' *''Hopalong Cassidy'' *''Bulldog Drummond'' *''River of Destiny'' *''Thunder Trail'' *''Born to the West'' *''Little Orphan Annie'' *''Heritage of the Desert'' *''This Man in Paris'' *''The Aldrich Family'' *''Gulliver's Travels'' *''Power Dive'' *''Forced Landing'' *''Hold Back the Dawn'' *''Mr. Bug Goes to Town'' *''Holiday Inn'' *''Road to...'' *''Double Indemnity'' *''The Lost Weekend'' *''The Heiress'' *''Sunset Boulevard'' *''A Place in the Sun'' *''Roman Holiday'' *''White Christmas'' *''The Country Girl'' *''The Rose Tattoo'' *''The Ten Commandments'' *''Martin and Lewis'' *''Visit to a Small Planet'' *''The Big Night'' *''Heller in Pink Tights '' *''Five Branded Women'' *''A Touch of Larceny'' *''Conspiracy of Hearts'' *''Chance Meeting'' *''Prisoner of the Volga '' *''Walk Like a Dragon'' *''Psycho'' *''The Rat Race'' *''The Bellboy'' *''It Started in Naples '' *''The Boy Who Stole a Million'' *''Under Ten Flags'' *''The World Of Suzie Wong'' *''G.I. Blues '' *''A Breath of Scandal'' *''Blueprint for Robbery'' *''The Savage Innocents'' *''Foxhole in Cairo'' *''All in a Night's Work'' *''One-Eyed Jacks'' *''On the Double'' *''The Pleasure of His Company'' *''In the Wake of a Stranger'' *''The Ladies Man'' *''Love in a Goldfish Bowl'' *''Blood and Roses'' *''Man-Trap'' *''Breakfast at Tiffany's'' *''Summer and Smoke'' *''Blue Hawaii'' *''The Errand Boy'' *''Hey, Let's Twist!'' *''Siege of Syracuse'' *''Too Late Blues'' *''Brushfire'' *''The Counterfeit Traitor'' *''The Man Who Shot Liberty Valance'' *''Escape from Zahrain'' *''My Geisha'' *''Hatari!'' *''The Pigeon That Took Rome'' *''Hell is for Heroes'' *''Girls! Girls! Girls!'' *''It's Only Money'' *''Who's Got the Action?'' *''A Girl Named Tamiko'' *''Papa's Delicate Condition'' *''Wonderful to Be Young'' *''The Nutty Professor'' *''Come Blow Your Horn'' *''Donovan's Reef'' *''Duel of the Titans'' *''vWives and Lovers '' *''All the Way Home '' *''A New Kind of Love '' *''Fun in Acapulco '' *''Who's Minding the Store? '' *''Who's Been Sleeping in My Bed? '' *''Love with the Proper Stranger '' *''Seven Days in May'' *''Becket'' *''The Fall of the Roman Empire'' *''Paris When It Sizzles'' *''The Carpetbaggers'' *''Law of the Lawless'' *''The Son of Captain Blood'' *''Ring of Treason'' *''Circus World'' *''Robinson Crusoe on Mars'' *''Lady in a Cage'' *''The Patsy'' *''Where Love Has Gone'' *''Stage to Thunder Rock'' *''Roustabout'' *''The Disorderly Orderly'' *''Sylvia'' *''Young Fury'' *''Walk a Tightrope'' *''A Boy Ten Feet Tall'' *''Dr. Terror's House of Horrors'' *''In Harm's Way'' *''Crack in the World'' *''The Girls on the Beach'' *''The Amorous Adventures of Moll Flanders'' *''Black Spurs'' *''Harlow'' *''The Sons of Katie Elder'' *''The Family Jewels'' *''Town Tamer'' *''The Skull'' *''Beach Ball'' *''The Revenge of Spartacus'' *''Situation Hopeless... But Not Serious'' *''Red Line 7000'' *''Sands of the Kalahari'' *''Seven Slaves Against the World'' *''The Spy Who Came in from the Cold'' *''Boeing Boeing'' *''The Slender Thread'' *''Apache Uprising'' *''Kid Rodelo'' *''Judith'' *''Promise Her Anything'' *''Johnny Reno'' *''The Night of the Grizzly'' *''The Last of the Secret Agents?'' *''The Psychopath'' *''Nevada Smith'' *''The Naked Prey'' *''Paradise, Hawaiian Style'' *''Assault on a Queen'' *''This Property Is Condemned'' *''The Idol'' *''Alfie'' *''Waco'' *''Seconds'' *''Is Paris Burning?'' *''The Swinger'' *''Funeral in Berlin'' *''Drop Dead Darling'' *''C'mon, Let's Live a Little'' *''The Busy Body'' *''Easy Come, Easy Go'' *''The Vulture'' *''The Deadly Bees'' *''Barefoot in the Park'' *''Africa Texas Style'' *''El Dorado'' *''Gunn'' *''The Sea Pirate'' *''Chuka'' *''The Upper Hand'' *''The Spirit Is Willing'' *''Hostile Guns'' *''Two Weeks in September'' *''Fort Utah'' *''The Penthouse'' *''Waterhole #3'' *''Gentle Giant'' *''The Long Duel'' *''The Last Safari'' *''The Stranger'' *''Smashing Time'' *''The President's Analyst'' *''Sebastian'' *''Maroc 7'' *''Grand Slam'' *''Half a Sixpence'' *''Treasure of San Gennaro'' *''Up the Junction'' *''No Way to Treat a Lady'' *''The Diary of an Innocent Boy'' *''Arizona Bushwhackers'' *''Will Penny'' *''Daring Game'' *''The Odd Couple'' *''Blue'' *''The Long Day's Dying'' *''Project X'' *''Only When I Larf'' *''Fever Heat'' *''Buckskin'' *''Danger: Diabolik'' *''Rosemary's Baby'' *''Inadmissible Evidence'' *''Villa Rides'' *''Isabel'' *''The Strange Affair'' *''5 Card Stud'' *''Bandits in Milan'' *''Targets'' *''Anyone Can Play'' *''The Bliss of Mrs. Blossom'' *''Romeo and Juliet'' *''Barbarella'' *''Skidoo'' *''Up Tight!'' *''The Brotherhood'' *''A Talent for Loving'' *''Riot'' *''if....'' *''The Assassination Bureau'' *''Goodbye, Columbus'' *''Fraulein Doktor'' *''Those Daring Young Men in Their Jaunty Jalopies'' *''Where's Jack? '' *''True Grit'' *''My Side of the Mountain'' *''Hello Down There'' *''Medium Cool'' *''Ace High'' *''Oh! What a Lovely War'' *''Paint Your Wagon'' *''The Sterile Cuckoo'' *''Adalen 31'' *''Downhill Racer'' *''The Molly Maguires '' *''Tropic of Cancer'' *''The Lawyer'' *''The Adventurers'' *''Connecting Rooms'' *''Tell Me That You Love Me, Junie Moon'' *''On a Clear Day You Can See Forever '' *''Catch 22'' *''Darling Lili'' *''Deep End'' *''Borsalino'' *''WUSA'' *''Little Fauss and Big Halsy'' *''The Conformist'' *''Norwood'' *''The Confession'' *''Love Story'' *''A New Leaf'' *''Friends'' *''Waterloo'' *''Plaza Suite'' *''The Devil's Backbone'' *''Unman, Wittering and Zigo'' *''Murphy's War'' *''The Red Tent'' *''Let's Scare Jessica to Death'' *''A Gunfight'' *''Been Down So Long It Looks Like Up to Me'' *''The Bear and the Doll'' *''T.R. Baskin'' *''Joe Hill'' *''Black Beauty'' *''Such Good Friends'' *''Harold and Maude'' *''Star Spangled Girl'' *''Deadhead Miles'' *''The Legend of Nigger Charley'' *''The Godfather'' *''Play It Again, Sam'' *''The Possession of Joel Delaney'' *''Hannie Caulder'' *''The Pied Piper'' *''Z.P.G.'' *''The Man'' *''Four Flies on Grey Velvet'' *''Last of the Red Hot Lovers'' *''A Separate Peace'' *''Bad Company'' *''Lady Sings the Blues'' *''Brother Sun, Sister Moon'' *''The First Circle'' *''Innocent Bystanders'' *''Save the Tiger'' *''Fear Is the Key'' *''Charley One-Eye'' *''Hitler: The Last Ten Days'' *''Paper Moon'' *''The Soul of Nigger Charley'' *''A Doll's House'' *''Super Fly T.N.T.'' *''A Touch of Class'' *''The Friends of Eddie Coyle'' *''Badge 373'' *''Bang the Drum Slowly'' *''Save the Children'' *''Hit!'' *''The Optimists'' *''Jonathan Livingston Seagull'' *''Tales That Witness Madness'' *''Ash Wednesday'' *''Scalawag'' *''Hurry Up, or I'll Be 30'' *''Serpico'' *''Don't Look Now'' *''Alfredo, Alfredo'' *''Man on a Swing'' *''Three Tough Guys'' *''The Great Gatsby'' *''The Conversation'' *''Daisy Miller'' *''Malicious'' *''The Parallax View'' *''The Apprenticeship of Duddy Kravitz'' *''The Education of Sonny Carson'' *''Chinatown'' *''The Longest Yard'' *''The Dove '' *''Phase IV'' *''The Gambler'' *''Shanks'' *''The Little Prince'' *''The Klansman'' *''Murder on the Orient Express'' *''The Day of the Locust'' *''Sheila Levine Is Dead and Living in New York '' *''Posse '' *''Bug'' *''Once Is Not Enough'' *''Framed'' *''Three Days of the Condor'' *''Mahogany'' *''Hustle'' *''The First Nudie Musical'' *''Lipstick'' *''Face to Face'' *''The Bad News Bears'' *''Won Ton Ton, the Dog Who Saved Hollywood'' *''Leadbelly'' *''The Tenant'' *''The Big Bus'' *''Lifeguard'' *''Survive!'' *''The Shootist'' *''Bugsy Malone'' *''The Memory of Justice'' *''Marathon Man'' *''The Last Tycoon'' *''Mikey and Nicky'' *''Thieves'' *''Islands in the Stream'' *''Black Sunday'' *''Fraternity Row'' *''Sorcerer'' *''The Bad News Bears'' *''The Shadow of Chikara'' *''Orca'' *''Handle with Care/Citizen's Band'' *''Looking for Mr. Goodbay'' *''First Love'' *''Saturday Night Fever'' *''The Duellists'' *''The One and Only'' *''The Serpent's Egg'' *''American Hot Wax'' *''Pretty Baby'' *''Grease'' *''Heaven Can Wait'' *''Foul Play'' *''Days of Heaven'' *''Up in Smoke'' *''Death on the Nile'' *''Goin' South'' *''Oliver's Story'' *''King of the Gypsies'' *''The Warriors'' *''Real Life'' *''Hurricane'' *''An Almost Perfect Affair'' *''The Kirlian Witness '' *''Prophecy '' *''Escape from Alcatraz'' *''Meatballs'' *''Bloodline'' *''Dance of Death'' *''North Dallas Forty'' *''Sunburn'' *''Starting Over'' *''French Postcards'' *''American Gigolo'' *''Nijinsky'' *''Little Darlings'' *''Serial'' *''The Outsider '' *''Urban Cowboy'' *''Rough Cut'' *''Airplane!'' *''The Hunter'' *''Breaking Glass'' *''Phobia'' *''Ordinary People'' *''Coast to Coast'' *''The Elephant Man'' *''Atlantic City'' *''Going Ape!'' *''The Fan'' *''Gas '' *''Student Bodies'' *''First Monday in October'' *''Gallipoli'' *''Mommie Dearest'' *''Paternity'' *''Ragtime'' *''Reds'' *''Venom'' *''I'm Dancing as Fast as I Can'' *''Some Kind of Hero'' *''Partners'' *''Fighting Back'' *''48 Hrs.'' *''Top Gun'' *''Ferris Bueller's Day Off'' *''The Untouchables'' *''Planes, Trains and Automobiles'' *''The Naked Gun'' *''Ghost'' *''Wayne's World'' *''Cool World'' *''Bébé's Kids'' *''Jennifer 8'' *''The Rainmaker'' *''Deep Impact'' *''Saving Private Ryan'' *''Snake Eyes'' *''Dead Man on Campus'' *''A Night at the Roxbury'' *''A Simple Plan'' *''A Civil Action'' *''Varsity Blues'' *''200 Cigarettes'' *''Election'' *''The General's Daughter'' *''The Wood'' *''Runaway Bride'' *''Double Jeopardy'' *''Superstar'' *''Bringing Out the Dead'' *''Rules of Engagement'' *''Shaft'' *''Bless the Child'' *''The Original Kings of Comedy'' *''The Ladies Man'' *''Lucky Numbers'' *''Save the Last Dance'' *''Down to Earth'' *''Enemy at the Gates'' *''Along Came a Spider'' *''Crocodile Dundee in Los Angeles'' *''Pootie Tang'' *''Hardball'' *''Vanilla Sky'' *''Orange County'' *''Crossroads'' *''We Were Soldiers'' *''Lucky Break'' *''Changing Lanes'' *''The Sum of All Fears'' *''K-19: The Widowmaker'' *''Martin Lawrence Live: Runteldat'' *''Serving Mara'' *''Abandon'' *''Extreme Ops'' *''The Hours'' *''How to Lose a Guy in 10 Days'' *''The Hunted'' *''The Core'' *''Better Luck Tomorrow'' *''The Italian Job'' *''Marci X'' *''Dickie Roberts: Former Child Star'' *''The Fighting Temptations'' *''Beyond Borders'' *''Tupac: Resurrection'' *''The Perfect Score'' *''Against the Ropes'' *''Twisted'' *''Mean Girls'' *''The Stepford Wives'' *''The Manchurian Candidate'' *''Without a Paddle'' *''Sky Captain and the World of Tomorrow'' *''Napoleon Dynamite'' *''Team America: World Police'' *''Coach Carter'' *''The Honeymooners'' *''Four Brothers'' *''Elizabethtown'' *''The Weather Man'' *''Get Rich or Die Tryin''' *''Last Holiday'' *''Failure to Launch'' *''World Trade Center'' *''Flags of Our Fathers'' *''Babel'' *''Freedom Writers'' *''Shooter'' *''Blades of Glory'' *''Disturbia'' *''Next'' *''Hot Rod'' *''Stardust'' *''The Heartbreak Kid'' *''No Country for Old Men'' *''Cloverfield'' *''Strange Wilderness'' *''Drillbit Taylor'' *''Stop-Loss'' *''Tropic Thunder'' *''Ghost Town'' *''The Uninvited'' *''I Love You, Man'' *''The Soloist'' *''Dance Flick'' *''Up in the Air'' *''Shutter Island'' *''She's Out of My League'' *''Dinner for Schmucks'' *''True Grit'' *''No Strings Attached'' *''Justin Bieber: Never Say Never'' *''Young Adult'' *''A Thousand Words'' *''The Dictator'' *''The Guilt Trip'' *''Pain & Gain'' *''Anchorman'' *''The Wolf of Wall Street'' *''Labor Day'' *''Jack Ryan'' *''Noag'' *''Men, Women & Children'' *''Top Five'' *''The Gambler'' *''Selma'' *''Project Almanac'' *''Drunk Wedding'' *''Paranormal Activity'' *''Capture the Flag'' *''The Big Short'' *''Daddy's Home'' *''Anomalisa'' *''Whiskey Tango Foxtrot'' *''Approaching the Unknown'' *''The Intervention'' *''Goat'' *''Arrival'' *''Allied'' *''Fences'' *''Silence'' *''Rings'' *''Ghost in the Shell'' *''Tulip Fever'' *''Mother!'' *''Same Kind of Different as Me'' *''Annihilation'' *''Book Club'' *''Action Point'' *''Social Animals'' *''Nobody's Fool'' *''What Men Want'' *''Instant Family'' *''The Rhythm Section'' *''Wonder Park'' *''Pet Sematary'' *''The Talking Hound'' *''Musical Stories'' *''A Mouse in Los Angeles'' *''The Future Princess'' *''The Dragon and the Magic Pyramid'' *''The Excellent Pandas'' *''Jeremy Jaguar'' *''Wild Animals in Training'' *''Wolves Can Dance'' *''The Magical Forest'' *''The Cute Robot Adventurer'' *''The Secret of the Dead'' *''Journey of Olympus'' *''Book of Evil'' *''Bad Bunny'' *''Mr. Spy'' *''Andrew the Werefox'' *''Bionic'' *''Controller'' *''Deadeye'' *''Death Sentence'' *''Dreams of Family'' *''From Asia to New York'' *''Heroics'' *''Holiday House Party'' *''Jakob Grimes, Ghost Hunter'' *''Job of Daciet'' *''Leonard'' *''Magic in the Bubbles'' *''Morgan Johnson'' *''Out of the Dome'' *''Party of Eva'' *''Royal Grand Circus'' Comedy Central *''The Daily Show'' *''South Park'' *''Comedy Central Roast'' *''Workhacolics'' *''Drunk History'' *''Key & Peele'' *''Nathan for You'' *''Tosh.0'' *''Chapelle's Show'' *''Another Period'' *''Legends of Chamberlain Heights'' *''Idiotsitter'' *''Adam DeVine's House Party'' *''Jeff & Some Aliens'' *''Detroiters'' *''Reno 911!'' *''Problematic with Moshe Kasher'' *''Drawn Together'' *''Ugly Americans'' *''Crank Yankers'' *''Strangers with Candy'' *''Brickleberry'' *''Sketch This!'' *''Space Police'' *''Zany Arc'' *''Hearty and Mates'' *''Kids for Adults'' *''The Villain Diaries'' MTV *''The Challenge'' *''Teen Mom'' *''Jersey Shore'' *''Teen Wolf'' *''Ex on the Beach'' *''Siesta Key'' *''MTV Unplugged'' *''Daria'' *''Rodiculousness'' *''Fear Factor'' *''The Hills'' *''Laguna Beach'' *''Beavis and Butt-Head'' *''Girl Code'' *''The Shannara Chronicles'' *''Jackass'' *''Date my Mom'' *''Æon Flux'' *''My Life as Liz'' *''Clone High'' Nickelodeon *''Doug'' *''Rugrats''/''All Grown Up!'' *''Rocko's Modern Life'' *''Aaahh!!! Real Monsters'' *''Hey Arnold!'' *''KaBlam!'' *''The Angry Beavers'' *''CatDog'' *''The Wild Thornberrys'' *''SpongeBob SquarePants'' *''Rocket Power'' *''As Told by Ginger'' *''The Fairly OddParents'' *''Invader Zim'' *''ChalkZone'' *''Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius'' *''My Life as a Teenage Robot'' *''Danny Phantom'' *''Avatar: The Last Airbender'' **''The Legend of Korra'' *''Catscratch'' *''The X's'' *''El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera'' *''Tak and the Power of Juju'' *''Barnyard'' *''The Mighty B!'' *''Fanboy and Chum Chum'' *''Planet Sheen'' *''T.U.F.F. Puppy'' *''Robot and Monster'' *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' *''Sanjay and Craig'' *''Breadwinners'' *''Harvey Beaks'' *''Pig Goat Banana Cricket'' *''The Loud House'' *''Bunsen Is a Beast'' *''Welcome to the Wayne'' *''Pinky Malinky'' *''Glitch Techs'' *''Velocity: The Dark Human Slayer'' *''Patricia: Face Paint Warrior'' *''Gatopardos the Cheetah'' *''Nicktoon High'' *''The Modifyers'' *''Millvale'' *''Occhi Rossi'' *''The Good Guys'' *''The Police Force Squad'' *''Kayna'' *''Funny Soccer'' *''Aliens from Mercury'' *''Awesome Antics'' *''Atomic Pooch'' *''Bouncy Squirrels'' *''Carlos: Skeleton Warrior'' *''Ferd the Zombie Horse: The Supernatural Adventures'' *''Fire Striker'' *''Holiday Forces'' *''Life at High'' *''Misadventures of Lilith and Sky'' *''Olympus High'' *''Parahunters'' *''Racer Kanines'' *''The Galactic Twins'' *''The Goblin Ninja'' *''The Life of Space Pirates'' *''The Miserable Advetures of Riley'' *''Toby'' *''Vaquero and Bufalo: Adventures in Tijuana'' *''Warrior Kickbutts'' *''Henry Danger'' *''Nicky, Ricky, Dicky & Dawn'' *''Game Shakers'' *''Hunter Street'' *''I Am Frankie'' *''Knight Squad'' *''Star Falls'' *''The Adventures of Pete & Pete'' *''Hey Dude'' *''Welcome Freshmen'' *''Clarissa Explains It All'' *''Salute Your Shorts'' *''The Secret World of Alex Mack'' *''My Brother and Me'' *''Kenan & Kel'' *''Cousin Skeeter'' *''The Amanda Show'' *''The Brothers García'' *''Noah Knows Best'' *''Taina'' *''Romeo!'' *''Drake & Josh'' *''Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide'' *''Unfabulous'' *''Zoey 101'' *''Just Jordan'' *''The Naked Brothers Band'' *''iCarly'' *''True Jackson, VP'' *''Big Time Rush'' *''Victorious'' *''Bucket & Skinner's Epic Adventures'' *''Fred: The Show'' *''How to Rock'' *''Sam & Cat'' *''The Haunted Hathaways'' *''The Thundermans'' *''Every Witch Way'' *''Max & Shred'' *''100 Things to Do Before High School'' *''Bella and the Bulldogs'' *''Make It Pop'' *''WITS Academy'' *''School of Rock'' *''The Other Kingdom'' *''Legendary Dudas'' *''Ancient Quest'' *''The Shelby Marx Show'' *''Life of Chris'' *''Demi's Diner'' *''Kids' Choice Awards'' *Nick.com *NickMusic *Nickelodeon Magazine Nick Jr. *''Dora the Explorer'' *''Blue's Clues'' *''Blaze and the Monster Machines'' *''Nella the Princess Knight'' *''Shimmer and Shine'' *''The Backyardigans'' *''Bubble Guppies'' *''Little Bear'' *''Max & Ruby'' *''Team Umizoomi'' *''Yo Gabba Gabba!'' *''Oobi'' *''Fresh Beat Band of Spies'' *''Little Bill'' *''Ni Hao, Kai-Lan'' *''Oswald'' *''Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!'' *''Eureeka's Castle'' *''Gullah Gullah Island'' *''Jack's Big Music Show'' *''Maggie and the Ferocious Beast'' *''Pinwheel'' *''PAW Patrol'' *''Rusty Rivets'' *''Sunny Day'' *''Top Wing'' *''Mutt & Stuff'' *''Worldwide Day of Play'' *''Rainbow Rangers'' *''Abby Hatcher, Fuzzly Catcher'' *''Little Bear'' *''Wallykazam!'' *''Wonder Pets'' Nicktoons *''Kappa Mikey'' *''Edgar & Ellen'' *''Three Delivery'' *''Making Fiends'' *''Random! Cartoons'' *''NFL Rush Zone'' *''Wild Grinders'' *''Domo'' Nick After Dark/Dark Slime Productions *''Horror Theater'' *''Zombie City'' *''Duh'' *''The Human Race'' NickSplat *''Mystic Duelerz'' *''The Zany Tales of Moose and Zee'' *''The Chronicles of Robot Knight'' *''The Nick and Odeon Show'' *''Legendary Warriors'' *''Randall and Brandon'' *''Seven Heroes in America'' *''Animal Rescue Force'' TeenNick *''TeenNick Top 10'' *''Miracle's Boys'' *''South of Nowhere'' *''Beyond the Break'' *''Queen Bees'' *''The Nightlife'' *''Hollywood Heights'' *''LOL with The N'' *''Gigantic'' *''House of Anubis'' Nick GaS *''Double Dare'' *''Figure It Out'' *''Legends of the Hidden Temple'' *''Nick Arcade'' *''Nickelodeon Guts'' Nickelodeon Movies *''Harriet the Spy'' *''Good Burger'' *''Snow Day'' *''Clockstoppers'' *''Mad Hot Ballroom'' *''Yours, Mine & Ours'' *''Nacho Libre'' *''Charlotte's Web'' *''The Spiderwick Chronicles'' *''Angus, Thongs and Perfect Snogging'' *''Hotel for Dogs'' *''Imagine That'' *''Fun Size'' *''Monster Trucks'' *''Wonder Park'' *''Shredderman Rules'' *''The Last Day of Summer'' *''Spectacular!'' *''The Boy Who Cried Werewolf'' *''Best Player'' *''Rags'' *''Nicky Deuce'' *''Swindle'' *''Jinxed'' *''Terry the Tomboy'' *''Santa Hunters'' *''Splitting Adam'' *''One Crazy Cruise'' *''Liar, Liar, Vampire'' *''Lost in the West'' *''Albert'' *''Escape from Mr. Lemoncello's Library'' TV Land *''Younger'' *''Teachers'' *''Chasing Farrah'' *''I Pity the Fool'' *''TV Land: Myths and Legends'' *''She's Got the Look'' *''Family Foreman'' *''How'd You Get So Rich?'' *''Hot in Cleveland'' *''Harry Loves Lola'' *''Retired at 35'' *''Happily Divorced'' *''The Exes'' *''The Soul Man'' *''Forever Young'' *''Kirstie'' *''Jennifer Falls'' *''The Jim Gaffigan Show'' *''Impastor'' *''Lopez'' *''Nobodies'' Paramount Television *''Minority Report'' *''Vinyl'' *''Berlin Station'' *''Shooter'' *''The Alienist'' *''High Incident'' *''Spin City'' *''Ink'' *''Arsenio'' *''Freaks and Geeks'' *''Battery Park'' *''Undeclared'' *''The Contender'' *''Into the West'' *''On the Lot'' *''Burning Love'' *''Future World War'' *''The Side of the World'' Paramount Television Animation *''The Knights of Crystalland'' *''The Misadventures of Cookie Crook and Chip the Dog'' *''Mittens the Cat'' *''Super Mae the Maned Wolf'' CMT *''Nashville'' *''CMT Crossroads'' *''Working Class'' *''Still the King'' *''The Josh Wolf Show'' Viacom 18 *''Padmaavat'' *''Aapla Manus'' *''Andhadhun'' *''Aval'' *''The House Next Door'' *''Lucknow Central'' *''Rangoon'' *''Toilet: Ek Prem Katha'' *''Budhia Singh – Born To Run'' *''Force'' *''Motu Patlu: King Of Kings'' *''Photocopy'' *''Santa Banta Pvt Ltd'' *''Black'' *''Dharam Sankat Mein'' *''Drishyam'' *''Gabbar Is Back'' *''Manjhi – The Mountain Man'' *''Margarita With A Straw'' *''Mumbai Delhi Mumbai'' *''Rahasya'' *''Time Out'' *''Anaamika – A Shekhar Kammula'' *''Gollu Aur Pappu'' *''Manjunath'' *''Mary Kom'' *''One By Two'' *''The Royal Bengal Tiger'' *''Queen'' *''What the Fish'' *''Bhaag Milkha Bhaag'' *''Bhaji In Problem'' *''Bombay Talkies'' *''Boss'' *''Chashme Baddoor'' *''Inkaar'' *''Luv U Soniyo'' *''Madras Cafe'' *''Saheb, Biwi Aur Gangster Returns'' *''Special Chabbis'' *''Zapatlela'' *''Aiyaa'' *''Blood Money'' *''Bittoo Boss'' *''Department'' *''Gangs of Wasseypur'' *''Kahaani'' *''Keymon & Nani In Space Adventure'' *''OMG: Oh My God!'' *''Players'' *''Son of Sardaar'' *''Bbuddah... Hoga Terra Baap'' *''Loot'' *''Pyaar Ka Punchnama'' *''Shaitan'' *''Speedy Singhs'' *''Tanu Weds Manu'' *''Hum Tum Aur Ghost'' *''Road, Movie'' *''Striker'' *''Life Partner'' *''Little Zizou'' *''London Dreams'' *''Luck'' *''Shortkut'' *''Dil Kabaddi'' *''Singh is Kinng'' Colors *''Bepannaah'' *''Chandrakanta'' *''Ishq Mein Marjawan'' *''Kasam Tere Pyaar Ki'' *''Mahakali - Anth Hi Aarambh Hai'' *''Naagin 3'' *''Roop — Mard Ka Naya Swaroop'' *''Savitri Devi College & Hospital'' *''Shakti — Astitva Ke Ehsaas Ki'' *''Silsila Badalte Rishton Ka'' *''Tu Aashiqui'' *''Udaan Sapnon Ki'' Rainbow S.r.l. *''Winx Club'' *''Regal Academy'' *''Tommy and Oscar'' *''Monster Allergy'' *''PopPixie'' *''Huntik'' *''Mia and Me'' *''Prezzy'' *''Maggie & Bianca Fashion Friends'' *''Gladiators of Rome'' VIVA Channel 5 *''Angelo's'' *''Borderline'' *''Suburban Shootout'' *''Respectable'' *''The Wright Stuff'' *''A Mind to Kill'' *''Dark Knight'' *''Hear the Silence'' *''Minder'' *''Perfect Day'' *''Push'' *''Suspects'' *''Tripping Over'' *''Urban Gothic'' *''5 News'' *''10,000 BC'' *''Celebrity Super Spa'' Telefe Republic Pictures CBS Showtime Networks Network Ten Atria Publishing Group Gallery Books Big Ticket Television Spelling Television Worldvision Enterprises